


You Look So Pretty And I Love This View

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Kissing, Maybe OOC, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Self indulgent girlfriends.
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You Look So Pretty And I Love This View

**Author's Note:**

> we fell in love in october by girl in red

The sun continued to drop below the horizon, the last bit of light leaking in through the kitchen window. The shared dorm was quiet, bedroom doors shut as everyone enjoyed their own evening activities. Shiemi dried the last dish, towel damp as she hung it in front of the oven. It was calm at this time of the night, once everyone had calmed down from a rowdy dinner. Sometimes it was too quiet though, and other times it was perfect— the soft hush of the TV from the living room or the loud anxious voices from Rin's room; that was only when they were playing video games. Tonight though was different, everyone had shut themselves away in their rooms after dinner, excuses of school work and so on. Rin was the only one who stayed in the kitchen, textbook pressed to his chest as he waited for Shiemi to notice him.

They took turns choosing who would clean the kitchen, it saved them the trouble of fighting— well there was always some complaining, everyone dreading their turn. It was Shiemi's turn and Rin often stayed behind those evenings for extra studying help of course. Like always he took his normal seat at the dining table, legs crossed over each other as he waited for Shiemi to finish putting away the last of the dishes. 

"What's tonight?" Shiemi placed the last plate in the cabinet, before joining Rin at the dining table, his forehead was pressed into the textbook, he groaned.

"I'm trying to figure out how to control magical flames, but mine aren't," He sat up, "You know, the normal kind." 

Shiemi rested her head in her palm, eyes flickering from the textbook in front of Rin, to the kitchen window. The sky was painted pretty colors of oranges, and pinks, Shiemi looked back at Rin. "You should," She stood up, "You should ask Yukio about it." She nodded, more to herself than anyone, "I have, I have something I need to do."

"Huh."

—

Izumo's room was at the end of the hall, her door tightly shut. Shiemi raised a nervous fist, it had been a month since they started— Shiemi blushed— _going out_. She still wasn't used to it, or more so, used to the things that came with it. Access to her very grumpy girlfriends room, clothes, and the secret pecks pressed against warm skin. Shiemi knew she didn't have to knock, but she couldn't help it. With an anxious heart beating against her ribcage she let her fist hit softly against the wood. It felt louder than it was, Shiemi felt like the whole dorm knew about them, as if everyone had their ears pressed against their closed doors. Shiemi knew that was just her imagination, when nobody responded, Shiemi nervously pushed the door open a crack— she gazed in. Izumo was distracted as always, head buried deep into a book about demons or something along the lines. 

"Kamiki." With one more deep breath Shiemi pushed her girlfriend's door open, entering quickly and shutting the door behind her. Izumo paid no attention, other than patting the empty spot on her bed. Shiemi nervously laid down next to her. 

"Have you summoned Nii-chan in awhile?" Izumo looked up from the book in her lap to glance at Shiemi, the blush dancing across her cheeks dark. 

"Uuh, no, but," Shiemi dug around the pocket of her jeans, before pulling out a small piece of paper. Izumo looked surprised, "I always keep it on me, so, incase, cause." 

Izumo bit back a smile, "It's fine, you don't have to explain yourself." She glanced over to the window next to her bed, the sky fading into a deep dark purple. "I want to show you something." Slowly Izumo set the book down, moving across her bed to lift the window open— a cool October breeze blew into the room. Shiemi raised herself onto her knees, watching with interest as her girlfriend's torso disappeared outside the window. 

"Isn't that dangerous?" Shiemi nervously watched her girlfriend turn around to face the open window, laying across the roof on her stomach. 

"Come on, it's fine." Izumo waved Shiemi forward, turning around so she could lean against the brick wall, legs stretched out across the roof. "They're still here." Izumo felt into a small crack in the roof, pulling out a small pack of cigarettes and a lighter. 

"What's still her—oOof." Shiemi struggled across the roof, hands gripping at the windowsill till her knuckles were white. Izumo pulled at the bottom of her shirt, helping Shiemi settle down next to her. 

"These." Izumo waved the pack of cigarettes in front of Shiemi, before pulling out one. It was slightly crushed, but it'd work. 

"Aren't those… bad?"

Izumo shrugged, placing the tip between her lips before carefully lighting one. The smoke blew up into the air, before getting blown away by the wind. "Wanna try?" Izumo removed the cigarette from her mouth, blowing a puff of smoke away from Shiemi, the wind blew it away farther. 

"Not re—"

Izumo took another puff from the cigarette, keeping the smoke in her mouth. Her free hand found the collar of Shiemi's shirt and with difficulty, she pulled the blond towards her. 

Shiemi's lips were soft, wet with excess saliva. Carefully, Izumo blew the smoke from her mouth into Shiemi's, she pulled away quickly, coughing up a storm. Izumo watched with wide eyes as the blond bent over, coughing, smoke blowing into the wind. 

"It," She coughed, "tastes," she coughed again, "so bad."

Izumo only shrugged, pressing the tip of the cigarette against the roof, smoke getting blown away by the wind. "You get used to it."

Shiemi rubbed at her lips with the back of her hand, before scooting closer to Izumo, "Can we do the um." Shiemi looked up towards the sky, cheeks pink with embarrassment. Izumo gave her a questionable glance. "Kiss again." It was a squeak, whispered out beneath the wind. Izumo laughed into her hand, cheeks turning as pink as Shiemi's. 

With shaky, nervous hands Izumo found Shiemi's face. Her cheeks were warm against the palm of her hands, before carefully, softly pressing her lips against Shiemi's. They were just as soft as before, warm, the taste of cigarette smoke sticking to her tongue. 

The sun was barely peeking out, the last of the evening light disappearing as Izumo nervously let her hands fall around Shiemi's shoulders, while Shiemi just as nervous found comfort grabbing at her girlfriend's shirt, just below her breasts. 

They had only been dating for a month — Shiemi hope they'd be together for much longer. Izumo hoped they'd gotten together sooner, if only she had known how well Shiemi could kiss. 


End file.
